The present invention relates to a plasma chemical vapor reaction apparatus, and particularly, though not exclusively, relates to a plasma ECR CVD.
The ECR CVD has attracted the interest of researchers due to its high rate excitation ability. This deposition method makes use of ECR (Electron Cyclotron Resonance) which takes place between charged particles and microwaves in a magnetic field. Since the energy induced by ECR is very high, a substrate to be treated tends to suffer from sputtering damage. Substrates have been therefore located apart from the position in which ECR conditions of the magnetic field and the microwaves are satisfied.
However, in the prior art ECR CVD technique, the pressure of the reactive gas was on the order of 10.sup.-4 Torr in order to enable the excited gas to reach the substrate to be processed, and high crystallized deposition, such as diamond, can not be formed.